Once Upon a Different Love Story
by Oceanchick
Summary: 2 other characters help L&J on the way to love. with no help from voldie. but along the way they find out the truth about themselves!


**Once Upon a Different Love Story**

**A/N : its thanksgiving holiday and I'm bored… again… there is no internet here so when you get this it will be after the holidays. Anyways as I said I'm bored and so I decided to start a story. I will try and keep up with it but I can promise anything. This story has LJ in it but it will take a while and it doesn't have them as the main. For all the people who want LJ to get together soon. Tough luck. This is my story and I say what happens and when. But… I would really love to get reviews and I won't post a new chapter until I get at least 3. I don't mind what kind, flames are Ok but really not exactly nice. Constructive criticism is the best. Thanks. **

**Oh yeah imagine that Voldemort is like in the here and now in other words present time!**

**DISCLAIMER: (for the whole story) HATE TO BREAK IT TO EVERYONE IM NOT JKR SO I DON'T OWN THE PEOPLE AND PLACES YOU RECOGNIZE. THANKS**

**Chapter 1**

"Could you pass the potatoes please Chris" I said, now I don't really like potatoes but I'm happy to get to talk to Chris my boyfriend for 3 months now. I live in Virginia and he lives in Pennsylvania. I got here only like 2 hours ago and we have been busy that we barley had time to say hi.

"Here you go Tori." I love it when he calls me that. He is the only one I will ever let call me something that resembles my first name Victoria. It sounds just so proper to me everyone else calls me Anne or Annie.

I have missed him a lot when people see us they say our relationship is different that any other high school relationship. They say it has to do with how we look at each other when we get to see each other which are only about once every 3 or four weeks. People say we are the real thing. It makes me happy to know that people can see that we really care about each other even if we never see each other.

I can feel his hand under the table on my knee. And see him smiling his secret smile like he knows something I don't know.

"So anne how has school been" his mom asks me

"It's been great, classes are hard but I love my AP psych and Math class. The teachers really make me love learning it"

"That's great" Dinner goes on and everyone is having there own conversations. Chris is being interrogated by his uncle about college, we are only in our junior year. But that's ok.

Dinner goes on with small talk on my part and then Chris and I head to his room to be alone away from his family.

"Hey beautiful how is my favorite girl? I'm sorry about my family and all the grilling they have been giving us about college and the usual."

"Its not a problem it was nothing compared to what my family is like"

" Well I think that you did a great job, but of course I knew you would"

"Awe thanks"

"Tori I know that this is kind of early in our relationship to be saying this but I love you" HE LOVES ME all I can do is smile I'm trying hard to say something but there are no real words to describe what I feel about him "Tori… are you there?"

His words shock me out of my silence and I Kiss him we kiss for a while it is a kiss filled of love and passion and if I hadn't had to come up for air we would have gone on forever

"I love you too" I whisper against his lips. That was about all that I got out until he was kissing me again. He asked for entrance right away and I gave it to him.

"Chrirs, Anne? Are you up here" ack him Mom we have to break apart

"There you guys are. What were you doing up here? Well that doesn't matter we are going to watch football now if you want to come down" she leaves and I start to crack up. After a few minutes I'm laughing like there is no tomorrow. Chris is just staring at me like I have gone insane but at least he hasn't left the room.

"Tori… Annie… are you OK?..."

After my laughter has gone down a bit I am able to say "well that was a moment ruined" he just smiled at me and then laughed with me because I was laughing again.

"We should go downstairs soon or else they will send some one else up to get us" I said after a few more minutes of laughter

"Ok"

That was thanksgiving for me we love each other and football. It seemed to fit me perfectly.

The next day was where life started to get very confusing but at least it kept me on my toes.

"Tori wake up its 1030 how can you sleep so long?"

"I'm awake but I suggest you leave me alone or I will throw something heavy at you" I'm not a morning person I can sleep until 300 in the afternoon and think nothing of it

" We are going out to lunch with Katie today remember?" well not really I actually forgot that his ex is in town and wants to see him,

"Oh yeah, ok I be out in 30 min" I take my shower and get dressed in jeans and a gray polo with a darker gray jacket on. I can't forget my 5 inch heels I have to look good must prove that I'm better than Katie.

"You look good tori"

"Thanks"

"Ok lets go" we hope into his awesome car and speed into the town. We get to the café where we are meeting Katie.

"I'll get us food what would you like?"

"I'll have a cup of soup and a latte" I love coffee I can't survive with out it is just too hard to wake up with out having some of it.

"Right got it be back soon"

I'm sitting at a nice table waiting for my coffee just waiting and waiting and waiting

"Anne?" I hear someone say my name I look around and then see Katie, yippee, "hey what are you doing here" I know what she is doing here but she doesn't know that I know

"I'm meeting Chris for lunch" she is a year older than me so she is a senior. We met one summer on a mission trip to Honduras. They started going out after the trip and broke up about 3 months later.

"Here you go Tori" Chris being perfect got me clam chowder and sits down right next to me without even looking at Katie.

"Hi Chris" she says when she sees Chris

"Oh hey Katie come on join us that's why you're here the salads here are excellent"

"Yeah let me just go and get some" she left. I think that she is a little confused but hey whatever but Chris has to talk to me about it I think he thinks that I am mad at him. Yeah right I can't be mad at him

"ok I didn't tell her about us because I didn't think I would ever see her but I got that call from her a week ago and she said she wanted to see me because she was going to be near here so I said lets do lunch. I couldn't say no it was such a surprise. I'm sorry she doesn't know" he said it all so fast it was herd to catch what he said

"Chris its fine I don't care, really"

"Oh" he left his mouth open like he was completely dumbfounded

"Close your mouth you look like a fish" he shut it when he noticed my laughing at him.

"Meanie"

"Ok well hey guys" it's Katie and she is back. We talk for a while she asks if we are together and we say yes it's the usual. We go shopping in this cute little boutique that has wicked awesome clothes for practically nothing. So far the day has been pretty normal nothing exciting has happened.

We went back to his house and no one was there but there was a note said

_Chris and Anne _

_We have gone out to dinner will be back around 930 tonight. Be good and __Don't do anything stupid. We are trusting you don't betray our trust please. There is some leftovers in the fridge you can have that for dinner._

_Love you_

_Mom and Dad_

Sweet the whole house to ourselves. We plop down on the couch and try and watch TV but it seems something is distracting us. Well we are two teenagers in love what else would anyone do but make out. We were making out for a while when we heard a booming sound. It was only 830 so his parents couldn't be back yet. Chris got up to see what it was. He came back pale and obviously scared

"Tori there are people in the house. Let's go into the basement they might not come down there" he whispers. And I follow, what can I say I'm scared I don't know what is going to happen. We get there and he grabs his lacrosse stick and hands it to me.

"Hit them hard if they get near you" I nod and they we hear footsteps coming down the basement stairs. Shit.

" They better be down here or the dark lord wont be happy, we have to kill them before anything happens" all we I could do I look at Chris. Is this going to be the day that I die? I don't want to die. I'm only 16 I can't die yet.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Chris knock one of the men out cold with a heavy stone. His buddy saw this and then saw me and ran up close to me and placed what felt to be large stick to my head

"Don't make a move or she will die" Chris had no idea what to do. He was scared and determined to keep me safe. But I can keep myself safe to.

"Please don't kill me yet" it was my weak voice that I never use unless I need something " I am still a virgin and I done want to die a virgin" Chris' eyes were wider than anything I have ever seen. I winked at him, I'm trying to buy him time but he is taking me seriously. Fool. Ooo look he finally gets it.

"Tough luck sweet but I will let you live long enough to see your pretty boy die" WHAT no that is horrible I can't let Chris die I just can't!

All I can remember of what happened after that was this huge force knocked the guy into the wall and I fell right into Chris' arms and cried. I was exhausted I had no idea what was going on. I heard a small pop and an old man with a huge white beard was standing in front of me and he gave me a drink and I felt better for a second before I was out cold.

**Right so how was it? why dont you just push the pretty blue button and tell me! thanks a million!**


End file.
